


Registration

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, Potential Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joining the Red Army is never something one should joke about, and if your motives behind joining is truly just for spite, you certainly won't last a day in the Army's wallsHowever, Patryck really hadn't anticipated for the joke to go this far, and now, it doesn't seem like he can go back anytime soon





	Registration

**Author's Note:**

> I have never made a fanfiction before, but I will admit, it's much more exciting then I would have thought! You'll have to forgive my poor pacing for now, though-
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, and if you have any suggestion, or, would like to give out criticism, i'm happy to accept either! 
> 
> Thank you very much, and I hope you enjoy 'Registration'

' Is this some sort of joke to you? '

A voice hollers, the statement echoing through the small office, and potentially spreading towards each room in the base, announcing to every soldier present of the commotion going off in their Leader's office. The man in question remains silent, unsure of how to reply, or whether or not he even should reply, for that matter, he's walking on thin ice enough as it is, it would probably be best not to temper with the Leader any further

If he's quite honest, this all truly did begin as a form of a joke; a bet. Something he could laugh about over a drink or two, as others laughed alongside him, questioning his honesty in his story, and playfully remarking his lack of rational thinking.. however, somewhere along the line, the matter turned into one of seriousness, he'd actually began to put effort into his registration, almost like a desire to see how far he could actually pull all this off, and from the looks of it, he's practically succeeded 

Just on the other side of him is the notorious 'Red Leader', gaze coiled in confusion and agitation, although, he'll admit, the Red Leader certainly was nothing like they are described to be, their featured more soft, childlike almost, giving off the vibe of a boy in a costume, playing pretend in their father's office, addressing a desire to grow to be as the costume announced.. but no, this truly was the man behind it all

Whether it be from the dullness in their eyes, or the raspy, thickly accented tone in their voice, even to any mere stranger, it was proof enough that this single individual, was truly the mastermind behind the whole operation

' Answer me when I speak to you, Dulewitz '

At the addressing of his surname, the man looks up, once again, staring into the grey, dull orbs that the other wore so fittingly; once the Leader's words processed into his mind, he shook his head in the negative

' No, sir. '

The Leader seemed to lighten at the mention of their titled, and for a moment, it almost seemed as though they'd respond calmer in comparison to their previous statements..

Almost. 

The kind expression they wore shriveled in mere seconds, a look of disappointment filling in the remains, as their next tone matched perfectly with their newfound expression 

' then would you kindly explain to me, what exactly made you believe you could get away with offering fake documents to me, along with ID as well? Surely you must believe me as some sort of fool? '

Another negative shake of the head

' no, sir. '

The Leader leaned forward, elbows resting against the desk, as they positioned their head into their hand, not appearing to have bought that previous answer

' tell me, Dulewitz, why exactly have you put yourself through so much strain to be here, what is your reasoning behind wanting to join the Red Army..? '

The man seemed to tense up at that question, the true answer surely being the quickest route towards downfall. He bit his tongue, mind searching for any acceptable answer, and the result coming out much cheesier then he would have liked

' your cause is inspiring, and I believe that it would be in my best intention to join alongside it, and to take part in the recreation of.. '

His words begin to fade out, as he begins to note the Leader's lack of attention, it irked the man quite a bit, but it's not as if he could blame them, with their status, it must be certain they've heard that story almost a thousand times. 

With a sigh, he decides not to carry on with his explanation, but before the Polish man can begin to comment, or even apologize to the Leader, he's interrupted 

' you were a pilot? '

The man's blinks in surprise, mouth hanging agape, as if he isn't sure what the other meant, he glanced at the document the other was staring at, and mentally cursed himself out, his flight records.. of course, of all the actual documents he had to bring, of course it had to be that one He shuffled in his seat, letting out a groan in annoyance, trying to compose himself, to find a counter to this, but the Leader doesn't seem to be patient enough to allow this 

' Were you a Pilot. '

The man ends up nodding instinctively, the lump which was stuck in his throat finally being swallowed back, as he watched the other respond to this new information. The Leader was grinning, leaning back into his leather seat, and nodding in acceptance 

' Well then, Mr. Dulewitz, it appears we may an opening for you '

With that, The Leader stands, walking around the desk, and gesturing for the other to follow, the two exit the small room and into the familiar hallway, where the Polish man vividly remembers having gotten lost in not too long ago, due to each turn identical to the last, with no direction as to where you are, he couldn't help but laugh at that memory, the drastic difference in such short periods of time being somewhat amusing to look back on

' you will be working alongside one of my older recruits, Paul Vore, he'll give you the ropes around here, and you are to address him with respect; he is your superior, do you understand? '

' Yes, sir ' 

The Leader nods, and with that, the conversation falls silent, leaving the Polish man to settle with his thoughts. He did it, he actually did it, he's here, walking alongside the Red Leader himself! He lifts his head, examining his surroundings, noting the soldier's they walk past, how they salute to their leader without hesitation, and listening to their whispers and questions

He squints his eyes, attention suddenly going to the doors they pass, as he attempts to read the metal tags that rest on each door, some were more obvious, Storage and electric rooms, carved into the metal with bold letters, whilst others seemed older, the names scratched off or the metal tags rusting, making the text unrecognizable, he turns his head away, and instead pays attention to the lights overhead, to his vision, it's appealingly dull, looking as if it'll burn out at any time, perhaps no one has looked into changing it, or maybe that's the point, to give the base a more eerie and intimidating feeling

Sometime during his investigation, the Leader in front of him had stopped, almost causing the man to crash into them from behind, thankfully that wasn't the case. The Leader was fiddling with something on his neck, and ended up pulling out what looked like an ID, he swiped it across the handle on the door, waiting momentarily for a small 'click', suggesting the Leader's identity had been accepted 

The man glanced at the metal tag on this door, reading off a number, and two names. One was the previously mentioned name, Paul, but the second one was scratched off, reading off only as 'Y'. Perhaps that person doesn't live there anymore..? Perhaps they were assigned to another dorm..? Let's stick with that theory for now..

' this will be your dorm room, your uniform is already laid out on the bed, and I'm sure Paul will assist you on getting an identification pass, so you can get in here without his assistance. I look forward to working with you, Dulewitz '

The man nodded in agreement, walking into the room, and to his surprise, the door slamming behind him, causing him to flinch. He took a final glance back, before turning to look at the room. It was fairly casual, a decent light handing overhead, and the walls were a certain cream color, contrasting against the white brick outside, hell, it even had an attached bathroom, much to his delight, of course, but, the smell.. it was clearly cigarette smoke, and it reeked the entire room plenty, he cringed in disgust, ghosting a hand over his nose, he'll have to see if he can come to a compromise with his roommate about that.. 

To the left, resting on a bed, was a neatly folded uniform, as promised; red wool turtleneck with white straps, and a navy blue overcoat, it appeared to have been pressed out, but judging from its cold fabric, this must have happened long ago. 

He grabbed the outfit, admiring the design a moment more, and made way to the lavatory, closing and locking the door behind him. He rest the clothes by the sink, glancing at himself in the mirror, being greeted back by his reflection, with a sigh, he pushed his hair back, attempting to tame his trademark bangs, but dispit his efforts, they popped back out, so he decided the attempts were vain

He stripped from the red button up he wore, remembering how he believed the color would grant him a better chance at getting it, and whether it did or not, it didn't seem to matter now, he folded it up and placing it elsewhere, grabbing the turtleneck and sliding it on over the undershirt he wore, once on, he made a loud noise of discomfort, scratching softly at a few areas around the sleeves and shoulders, unhappy with the itchy texture, he'll have to fix that later, but for now, he'll tolerate it, he gripped the sweater's sleeves, tugging them and slipping them through the overcoat, buttoning the golden buds to hold the uniform in place 

He glanced back at the mirror, and found himself looking much more presentable then before, he played with the collar of the overcoat, before once again glancing at his hair. The turtleneck had ruffled it up, a few loose strands of hair sticking out and standing in odd direction 

He looked around, perhaps 'Paul' had a brush, or something similar to that..? He searched the area, his eyes then caught onto a tooth brush, and apon picking it up, he found the bristles to be covered with thick, brown hair, causing the man to drop it in disgust, god knows where that hair came from..

He ended up finding a brush under the sink, thankfully. He brushed the hairs down, and took a final look at the mirror; that's better. He then turned to the door, reaching over to turn the lock, when the smell from outside hit his nose, making him cough, did it get stronger? 

He opened the door, swatting at the air with teary eyes, and apon the tears clearing away from his vision, he found someone else occupied in the room. They were rummaging through a drawer, appealingly looking for something, but apon the coughing, they turned to the Polish man, looking somewhat confused by the guest 

They wore a uniform much similar to the one the man had just put on, a broken cigar hanging limply over their bottom lip, but the feature that was most striking had to be their eyebrows, large and thick, almost abnormally so, that would explain the toothbrush.. 

The Polish man stared for a moment longer, before his coughing had died out, allowing him to speak

' you're.. Paul, correct? Paul Vore? '

He didn't get an answer, the eyebrowed man too busy staring dumbly at him, clearly confused, and when they did speak, it wasn't quite an answer

' you're the guy who was causin' a ruckus with Red? '

The man blink, so everyone really could hear that.. he sighed, but ended up nodding to their question, and to his surprise, received a gruff chuckle in amusement. Eyebrows walked over, and snatched at his hand, shaking it firmly 

' Names Paul, I haven't seen Red like that in awhile, good job, Rookie '

The man couldn't help but smile in amusement, thankful this guy was much more laid back then he looked, he tightened the grip on their hand

' Patryck, Patryck Dulewitz, and.. thank you? I suppose~? Though, angering him wasn't really my intention '

Eyebrows nodded in understanding, a grin still on his face, as he released his grip on the man, bringing the now free hand to the cigarette in his mouth, pulling it out and handling it between his fingers 

' so, you're a pilot, eh? We've been needin' one of those, you any good? '

Patryck's expression turned sheepish, as he glanced anywhere but at Paul, searching for a proper answer, though, he wasn't allowed the time, as immediately, he was outspoken 

' how 'bout we find out? '

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: @where-is-the-pilot


End file.
